A clutch of said type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,190 for the transmission of torque, in a manner protected against overloading, in a motor drivetrain. There, at the end of a shaft, the shell surface of a cylindrical metallic hub is encapsulated by a ring composed of plastic. The hub and ring are connected to one another exclusively by adhesive (static friction) action. This coupling turns to sliding friction if the rotational movement of the hub relative to the ring is braked to a critical degree. Owing to the selected material pairing, it is then the case that, under the influence of the heat of friction that arises, the plastics ring expands to a greater extent than the metal hub, as a result of which the rotational coupling is ultimately eliminated entirely as a result of lessening friction between the clutch partners; this is the case until the clutch pairing, in the absence of mutual contact between the clutch partners, has cooled again and the ring, which shrinks as a result of cooling, thus enters into adhesive (static friction) engagement with the hub again.